


Honey Bee

by DanigelArinya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Additional Tags to Be Added, Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Gore, Mentions of Suicide, Not for children, Other, Triggers, a lotta people die, additional chapters to be added, deep thoughts with Dani, happiness doesn't exist, hyper realistic AI, it's hella sad yo, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanigelArinya/pseuds/DanigelArinya
Summary: All I've ever wanted was someone to love and for someone to love me. I never meant for it to come to this. And yet, I constantly find myself in these situations.Here I am again, sewing people back together. And again, hugging them and feeling my arms go straight through their soft bodies. I still don't know my own strength.





	1. On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! I would love your feedback on my writing style and anything else. I am very much a newbie. Much love!  
> <3\. ~Dani
> 
>  
> 
> Also please please please let me know about any plot holes so I can fix them

“As you have willingly admitted to your crimes, I will need a video record as proof of your admittance and for future reference.”

 

Agent Cody sets up the video camera and sits down across from the suspect, who stares directly into the camera.

 

“Please, tell us your story.”

 

...

 

My ID is XB341. I am what the government calls a BioBot, which means I look, feel, act, and move like a human. The ultimate artificial life. I am illegal, but was not aware of this until quite recently. I am the product of many years of hard work and undocumented supertechnology. I am the most real, and therefore the most illegal. I was created by my human's grandson to be the ultimate companion. My human called me Bee, so that is what I go by. She was kind to me. I served as her caretaker. Sandra was her name. Such a sweet old woman. I had specific orders… programs. Administer these medications at these times. Recognize when the human needs rest. Do not directly touch the human.

 

One day, I  noticed Sandra needed more rest than usual. An undetermined amount of rest. Before her rest, she called me over and inserted a new program chip behind my ear. She said her grandson made it and that it would overwrite the old program. She told me I was free now, that I could “experience life.”

 

She rested for a long time. That was the first time I experienced death. I believe that I am the only one who has experienced death before life. Sandra always said I was a special girl.

 

It was quiet without Sandra’s voice. I wasn't lonely though. She was still there… in her usual chair with the pink flowers and the tattered armrests. But the insects liked her more. I tried to grab her hand. I had never touched a human directly before. I thought maybe it would be okay since she was dead. A lot of times, it was hard to control my strength. Her hand broke off. It was so cold. I thought humans were supposed to be warm.

 

Some men in yellow plastic suits came in to collect her. But I kept the hand. I learned to be more gentle with my hands with delicate things so I didn't break them. I hid from the yellow-suit men. They took away my human. Sandra always told me she loved me. Those words had no meaning to me until she was completely gone. It was then that I realised what love was and that I loved Sandra. Love was a human emotion that, up until I received the new program, was unheard of in a BioBot. I took what I needed and left the house. I was scared the men would come back and take Sandra’s hand. It was all I had left of her. 

 

I had no idea what to do on my own. My new program only ever told me when to recognise hunger, when to display affection, when to comfort, how to empathize, and other generally human things… but it never told me how to control my strength. I had to figure that out on my own. I obviously still don’t have great control, mostly in my arms. I had only ever been out of the house with Sandra. I did all the things we usually did. I went to the store and bought tomatoes and bread like always. While I was there, I saw many couples. They loved each other. I could feel it. I could also feel how empty I was on the inside from not having anyone to love anymore, or anyone to love me back. 

 

Feeling is for humans. I feel human, but I know it cannot be true… at least until the definition is completely changed.

 

I watched a lot of television. It taught me how to live by myself. I got money from Sandra’s grandson. I lived in a hotel for a while. A lot of people who loved each other came to the hotel. I could hear them through the thin walls. I learned that people who love each other make a lot of noise when they are alone, mostly when it’s darker outside. I wondered why Sandra and I never did that. I thought maybe love was different between some people than with others.

 

I enjoyed going to this one park. I liked to watch the squirrels, but I mainly went to watch the people. People who loved each other went to the park a lot. Most of them had children. I learned that children are often a result of love, and that they receive a different kind of love than other people. Maybe Sandra loved me like a child. One day, while I was at the park, a man approached me. He said I was very beautiful and he would like to go on a walk with me. I had learned from the television that such actions meant the possibility of love. So, of course, I agreed to go on a walk. He was very kind. 

~

“Hello, my name is Paul. I think you’re very beautiful, and I was wondering if you’d like to walk with me.”

“Hi. I’m Bee. Thank you.” 

“How are you today, Miss Bee?”

 

He smiled so much.

 

“I’m alright today. What about you?”

“Even better now that we met.”

~  

And we met a few times after that. I would stop by his flower shop and he would give me flowers. I broke the stems a lot. One day he leaned over the counter and gave me a kiss. Humans are warm, while they are alive. I was so surprised. I had never made direct contact with a living being. I wanted more. That evening, we ate dinner together at his place. Paul could make good chicken parmesan. He said it was his mother’s recipe. Said she would be visiting him the next morning. On my way out, we hugged… and he fell to pieces in my arms.


	2. Needle and Thread

~

“Paul? Pa-.... I-... oh, I’m so sorry.”

~

 

And I realised what I had done. There was a reason I was programmed to never touch the human. I still don’t know why my program was changed. If it was a mistake, how could anyone be so careless as to forget? Sandra’s grandson knew I was a danger to people without the proper programming.

 

There was so much blood. I had never seen so much blood. It was so red… incredibly warm.  And my arms were covered in it. The floor, and the walls. It all happened so fast. I went for a hug. I had learned to be gentle with my hands, but I had no idea that I had to be gentle with my arms. The same damage was done to paul’s body as if an I-beam fell on him from the fourteenth floor of a building. Two halves, barely hanging on to each other. Only a few nerves and tendons…

 

It was the first time I felt remorse. I had killed him. I had taken a love away from someone, probably his mom. She was supposed to visit him the next morning. And there he was, in pieces on the floor. And I cried. I did not know that I was capable of crying until that day. Not only did my actions cause pain to others, but I hurt myself, too. Paul and I could have loved each other. There was no time for tears, though. I only had a few hours to fix what I had done to the best of my ability. At that point, I thought the men in yellow suits took away anyone that died, but I learned later that they only did that when the body had been there for a while. I did not want them or his mother to find such a nice man in that state. Paul deserved so much more.

 

I was proficient in sewing. It was one of the few things that came with my new, more human program. So I did what I could and sewed Paul back together. None of the thread I found was strong enough to keep him in one piece. It all kept breaking. Then I remembered that Paul was a florist. I found some floral wire and used that to put him back together. He was not nearly as beautiful as he used to be. The wire made his skin buckle in places that it should not, and he was covered in his own blood. I could only do something about the latter. Careful as to not do more damage, I only used my hands and dragged Paul to the bathroom. I rinsed him off in the shower and dried him and put him in some new clothes. He looked much more like himself after that. I cleaned up the rest of the house. Washed the blood off of the walls and floors to the best of my ability, at least to the point where it was no longer visible to the naked eye. And then I got into the shower to clean myself off. I brought Paul back into the main area of the house and set him in a chair to face the door. He was much more stiff at that point. I figured that since he would not be able to greet his mother, he should at least be facing her when she had the door opened. I opened his eyes and fixed his hair… and gave him one last kiss before I left. And he was so, so cold.

 

…

 

I walked back to the hotel where I was staying. I needed the fresh air. It smelled so much of iron in Paul’s house. I did not know blood had a smell until I was surrounded by it. It was like the scent of old coins, and it burned my nose. I went to my room. I then had all the time in the world to cry, but eventually I ran out of tears.

I watched more television. I liked the shows meant for children the best. Sometimes I would watch adult and teen shows to help me understand how to interact with humans as a “human.” I never watched the news, though. I tried once, and everything was so sad. In one of the shows I watched that night, a lady died. No yellow-suit men came for her. She was found a few days later by a friend. That is how I learned that the men in yellow suits only came in certain circumstances, like when a neighbor complains of the smell and the bugs hover over the body.

 

That night, the people in the other rooms seemed louder than usual. It was like they were mocking me…. Telling me that I ruined my chances of ever sharing the darkness alone with Paul. Telling me that they were happier together than I was by myself. And that was the first time I felt jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are plot holes or parts that don't make sense. Thanks!


End file.
